roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
MP10
}} The MP10 is an American Personal Defense Weapon, a custom-made variant of the MP5. It is unlocked at rank 66, or it can be purchased with credits. History The MP10, also known as the SP10 or PXP-10, is a custom civilian commercial version of the MP5. It was produced by Special Weapon Inc and Coharie Arms.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_MP5#Foreign_variant_copies Both companies were founded by the same person, which are now both closed due to very poor client service and bad product quality. An MP10 made by these companies would have cost over $1,400 USD, but to make the weapon properly functional, the client would have had to pay an extra of hundreds of dollars to German firearms manufacturers Heckler & Koch or other reputed companies to buy quality replacement parts. Without the replacements, the gun would have a jam rate of one out of five shots, which makes the stock version very unreliable. The MP10 has a UMP-like "upper" receiver. The handguard is enlarged to avoid hand burn and create a spot for attachments such as a Flashlight and a laser sight. The stock is removable and can be customized by using any MP5 style stock available on the market. The iron sights are also the same as the MP5. In-game General Information The MP10 is interesting in terms of its statistics as a PDW. In terms of damage, it is more inline with that of carbines and assault rifles, dealing a four-shot kill (4SK) up close and increasing to a 5SK outside of 126 studs. This makes it one of the more powerful PDWs at longer ranges, being on par with the MP5/10, as it does not increase to a 6SK. Range is also good, given the better minimum damage, with the 4SK range lasting until 126 studs. Muzzle velocity is average for a 9x19mm Parabellum chambered PDW, at 2000 studs per second - falling behind the likes of some assault rifles, but remaining competitive with some carbines and most PDWs. Time-to-kill (TTK) remains fairly competitive at most ranges. The MP10's iron sights are also quite suited for ranged combat. The rate-of-fire (RoF) is also quite admirable, at 850 RPM, which is slightly faster than the MP5 but still slower than the MP7 or P90. Magazine capacity is average, at 30+1 rounds. Given the higher RoF, the ammunition consumption rate remains relatively high but still better than the likes of the MP7 or Kriss Vector. Handling traits are mixed, however. The MP10 sports very good hipfire performance, being easy to fire from the hip at a close range and remain controllable, and movement speed is on par with most PDWs as well. The weapon does have slow reload times, however, taking 2.7 seconds for a tactical reload and 3.8 seconds for an empty reload. Recoil is low-to-moderate, with per-shot recoil being quite low and overall recoil being higher, kicking upwards with some horizontal movement. It is still fairly mild in comparison to other weapons, but at longer ranges it can lead to a user missing their target when holding down the trigger. The MP10 is also unique in that it sports an integral Flashlight attachment underneath the barrel, assisting target acquisition in dark environments. This makes the weapon more useful in night time environments and darker corridors. Usage & Tactics The MP10 can be considered a very versatile PDW, sporting similar close-quarters-combat prowess as other PDWs but better longer-ranged capabilities similar to that of a carbine. Compared to its peers, it is worse in CQC in terms of TTK, with the likes of other 4SK weapons such as the MP5K, MP7, P90 and PPSh-41 all outperforming it up close. However, this difference in TTK is incredibly small, and will only have a somewhat minor affect on the user inside of 80 studs, where the aforementioned weapons still retain their 4SK. Outside of this distance, the MP10 is far more competitive in regards to TTK, outperforming most PDWs like the MP5 and the likes of carbines such as the AK12C, Groza-1 , L22 and Honey Badger. It even outperforms some assault rifles such as the AK74 and SCAR-L, albeit very slightly. However, the weapon lacks the better muzzle velocity of the assault rifles, as well as having higher recoil than them too. This means it is harder to hit targets at longer ranges, which makes the TTK increase exponentially. Tap-firing remains effective at these longer ranges, but if one wishes to fire multiple bullets and hit their target, attachments are quite useful. The MP10 is somewhat trickier to handle without attachments. Although doable, attachments make the weapon much easier to control and more effective overall. A Compensator remains effective to reduce the horizontal recoil - which most players tend to find harder to control. An Angled Grip is also a good pairing, allowing for a fairly stable recoil pattern when firing. However, more skilled players who can manage the recoil well may opt for the Vertical Grip, as it greatly improves the already good hipfire performance, making the weapon better-suited for CQC. The user may also want to equip a suppressor, which has multiple benefits. Suppressors keep the user off of the minimap, reducing the firing noise and remove the muzzle flash omitted from the weapon, making a great choice for stealth loadouts. On the MP10, most suppressors also do not reduce the shots-to-kill (STK) requirement, and only have a minimal effect on muzzle velocity when compared to the likes of assault rifles or some carbines, making the MP10 a good candidate for such stealth playstyles. Suppressors also increase hip fire performance, making for a good pairing with the vertical grip. These traits are quite helpful in CQC and flanking strategies, making such options worth considering. Conclusion In its stock form, the MP10 is somewhat trickier to use for many. However, experienced players who can handle the higher recoil or make effective usage of attachments will make the MP10 a very versatile PDW, capable at most ranges due to having very similar STK as most carbines and assault rifles. Pros & Cons Pros: * High minimum damage for a PDW. * Good range for a PDW. * Extremely good hip fire stability. * Integral Flashlight. * Above-average RoF. Cons: * Lower maximum damage for its class. * Moderate recoil. * Long empty reload time. Trivia * The MP10 is a civilian small arm, it is available only in the semi-automatic configuration. However, it can be modified to become fully automatic like the TEC-9. * According to some sources, less than 600 submachine guns of this kind were produced. * The stock and the weapon receiver of the MP10 greatly resemble the corresponding parts on the UMP 45, despite that they are actually custom made parts. * Equipping a Vertical Grip, VCOG 6x Scope, Suppressor, and Laser will make the Hip Accuracy bar go off the chart. ** This is shared with the L2A3. * The MP10 is compatible with other HK 9mm SMG magazines. * This is the only weapon in the game the comes with an integrated working flashlight. **A flashlight can also be equipped in the Underbarrel and Other attachment slots, making this the only weapon in the game able to have three of the same attachment. 'References' Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:MP5 Family